Sakura Haruno vs. Amachi Lee
Sakura Haruno vs. Amachi Lee is a battle taking place during the 2007 Mid-Year Chunin Selection Exams. It is a fight between fellow Hidden Leaf genin Sakura Haruno and Amachi Lee. Prelude Following the conclusion of the Second Exam, all of the remaining contestants are pitted against each other in one-on-one battles inside the Tower. Match number ten is between Sakura and Amachi. Sakura's teammate Naruto wishes her luck in the battle. Sakura confirms, and she enters the arena with Amachi. Amachi taunts Sakura about her former teammate Sasuke Uchiha, steeling Sakura's resolve and causing the kunoichi to raise a kunai against her. Now satisfied, Amachi begins to battle and warns Sakura that she isn't as weak as her teammates. On the sidelines, Naruto and Ino Yamanaka converse about how obnoxious Amachi is. However, Naruto assures Ino that Sakura will be victorious. Battle Amachi charges Sakura, who raises her knife in defense, and Amachi uses the Leaf Hurricane technique, knocking Sakura off her feet. Sakura throws a kunai at Amachi, who easily evades it, and she then charges Amachi and throws a series of punches at her. Amachi evades all of Sakura's strikes, the two eventually coming into the air, and Amachi comes back down with Sakura in full pursuit. Amachi dodges one last punch, and Sakura lands her fist into the ground, her strength punching out a crater into the arena floor. Amachi comments on Sakura's strength, stating that she should watch her fists, and when Sakura appears exhausted from the short struggle, Amachi tells her she has no business fighting. Right at that moment, Sakura is behind her, and Amachi looks to see that the crater she had punched in the ground was fake. Sakura punches Amachi, sending her all the way across the arena and into the wall. Amachi sits against the wall, clarifying that Sakura had used the Illusion Jutsu. Sakura confirms this, and Amachi gets back to her feet. The two kunoichi battle using taijutsu, and Amachi emerges victorious as she knocks Sakura to the ground. Sakura immediately gets back up, prompting Amachi to comment on her persistence. Sakura activates a Clone Jutsu, and all of her clones attack Amachi at the same time. Successfully throwing Amachi off her trail, Sakura manages to land a powerful sneak attack, knocking Amachi into the wall of the arena. Amachi walks out of the dust injured from Sakura's attack, and she states that she doesn't want to have to do something, but she has no choice. She then lands on the statue in the arena, and she removes leg weights in identical fashion to Rock Lee. In a burst of speed, Amachi hits Sakura with a powerful blow, sending her smashing into the wall of the arena. The minute she recovers, Amachi hits her again, knocking Sakura up into the air. Amachi sets her up for the Primary Lotus technique, bringing Sakura down and smashing her into the ground with full force. For a moment, there are no signs of her emerging from the dust, leading to the belief that she has been killed. However, the dust then clears, revealing that Sakura used Substitution Jutsu. The paper-bomb that she placed on the Substitution then explodes, knocking Amachi back. Sakura is on the ceiling looking down, and that is when the paper-bomb that Amachi had placed detonates, knocking her into a wall. Sakura immediately begins healing herself, while Amachi uses the time to open three of the Eight Inner Gates. Before Sakura can finish healing her injuries, Amachi attacks her with full force, knocking her out of the wall and sending her rolling across the ground. Sakura then detonates another paper-bomb, but the Eight Inner Gates protects Amachi, leaving her unharmed as she attacks Sakura once again. The second Sakura gets back to her feet, Amachi punches her in the gut, knocking her back down and dealing severe blunt force damage. Sakura then deals the last blow, detonating one final paper-bomb on Amachi's back, dealing devastating damage to the kunoichi, cancelling the Inner Gates and leaving both competitors on the ground. Genma Shiranui is about to call the match a draw, but Amachi manages to rise to her feet, while Sakura is still down. Genma corrects himself, declaring Amachi the winner. Aftermath As soon as Genma calls the match, Amachi collapses to the ground, and both fighters are taken to the medical ward. As the arena is cleared, the next pair of contestants are chosen. Category:Battle